


Dirty Little Secret

by SageMcMae



Series: Sage's Reylo Oneshots [22]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background GingerPilot, Ben 'Too much like your father' Solo, College Student Rey (Star Wars), DENIAL ISN'T JUST A RIVER IN EGYPT, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Kaichou Wa Maid-sama, Mentions of Cancer, Mutual Pining, Rey & Rose Tico Are Best Friends, Sassy Rey (Star Wars), Trust-Fund Baby Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMcMae/pseuds/SageMcMae
Summary: Rey Kanata is at the top of her class in the Engineering school, on track to graduate summa cum laude, and is the president of the Campus Activities Board. She's an unstoppable force at Tatooine University.But Rey has a secret.And her mortal enemy, Ben Solo, just found out what it is.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Sage's Reylo Oneshots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1350115
Comments: 99
Kudos: 448





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> With everything going on in the world right now, I needed some serious fluff and silliness. I turned to one of my favorite anime shows and this happened. 
> 
> Thank you to my betas, [Atchamb7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atchamb7/pseuds/Atchamb7/works) and [Kpuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpuff/pseuds/Kpuff/works).

The worst day of her life doesn’t start out terrible. Rey Kanata wakes to her alarm at the usual early hour, showers, dresses for class, and checks on Maz before walking out the door. It’s her routine that helps Rey overcome her fear of losing the only home she’s ever known. 

Her fear transforms into unwavering determination the moment she steps onto Tatooine University’s campus. On these grounds, Rey knows what to expect. She understands the rules and what the outcome will be if she follows them. There are no second opinions, no supplemental tests that she needs to schedule, and there certainly isn’t a stack of overdue bills waiting for her to open. 

Here she only has a stack of proposals for the next campus-wide event. 

Her role as president of the Campus Activities Board is a good resumé builder. It enables her to stay on top of what’s going on around campus by allowing her to schedule the events so nothing conflicts with Maz’s treatment schedule or her after-hour activities. 

Rey glances over her shoulder as she enters her office in the Amidala Student Center. No one else from the club is ever around in the morning, but she can’t be too careful. Slipping inside, she makes her way around the desk to boot up her laptop. It’s a refurbished one, a few years old but it gets the job done. She can’t afford a sleek MacBook Pro like Poe has. All her money goes to Maz and the tavern. 

Her adoptive mother was diagnosed with cancer in the fall, right as Rey began her senior year. They’d gone to Coruscant Medical, hoping for good news. Doctor Ackbar had been kind. The results weren’t. From there, Rey took Maz to Chandrila Cancer Care and Hoth Hospital. Their verdict was the same. 

Maz took the news in stride. Rey hadn’t. 

She has always been stubborn, to the point of being closed off. Her abandonment issues stemmed from being found wandering around the Jakku playground at the age of six. Maz didn’t find her until she was nearly ten but Rey is thankful for every day she’s spent with her mother. Maz taught her everything she knows, including how to weather the storm. 

And Rey will weather this. She has to.

With a sigh, Rey navigates to her bank account. She knows what it will say and seeing the numbers only confirms her assumptions. Each day she checks it, and each day that the number drops lower, her heart breaks a little more. 

She is going to have to start picking up more shifts. She’ll talk to Paige tonight — maybe she can pull a few doubles over the weekend.

Off-campus employment is a violation of her scholarship. She was awarded a full ride to Tatooine University for her academic accomplishments. When Rey received her letter, she’d been overjoyed. Maz closed the tavern and they celebrated all night. Unfortunately, her expenses aren’t limited to her educational needs. 

Rey knows what she’s risking by continuing to work at Tico’s Teahouse but it’s one that she’s willing to take. Maz is worth it.

She closes her laptop and hastily stuffs it in her bag. The student center offers free WiFi, her sole reason for coming in so early. Rey doesn’t want to linger. If she stays in her office too long, she may run into—

“Ah, Madam President.”

_Shit._ Only one person calls her that. 

Most of the students on campus would have said that Ben Solo's reputation precedes him. Somehow, Rey missed the memo. The day they met, she reprimanded him for being an elitist pig, not knowing he was the institution’s primary benefactor. She thought he was a senior or pursuing his Masters. To make matters worse, she confronted him at a board meeting— the same Board of Directors who selected her for her scholarship, the same Board of Directors his mother sat on, the same Board of Directors her faculty advisor (his uncle) sat on. 

Reflecting on that day, Rey recognizes it wasn’t one of her finer moments. 

She jumped to conclusions, after the secretary of the newspaper burst into her office crying. The girl, a junior named Kaydel, painted Mr. Solo as a playboy who was concerned with pedigree. In reality, it was the other way around. Kaydel had just been angling for a date to get in on the Skywalker inheritance. Rey apologized but Mr. Solo continues to reject her event proposals. If she wants anything done, she is forced to funnel it through Dopheld Mitaka, the club’s Vice President. 

She understands Mr. Solo holds a grudge against her but withholding funds from respectable club activities as a way to punish her crosses a line. Rey doesn’t understand why he sticks around campus. It’s not like he doesn’t have anywhere else to go. He’s the sole heir to two family fortunes, the product of a pair of the most influential families in the country: the Organas and the Skywalkers. 

He should be jet-setting off to Canto Bight or spending his days at the family villa on Naboo, not skulking around campus. Rey is convinced he does it to torment her. What other reason could he have? 

“Good morning, Mr. Solo,” she says, knowing the silence between them has lapsed far longer than appropriate. 

“Early again, I see.” His tone is friendly but Rey is aware that it’s all a show. They both know he’s been keeping a close eye on her. He’s waiting for her to slip up so he can have her thrown out of the school. Her cheeks burn as she realizes how close he is to discovering her secret. She needs to be more careful. 

“After your rejection of the Movie Night on the Green proposal, I decided to go a different route. I was just finishing up my research for my new idea,” she lies.

“Which is?” 

“A cultural festival,” Rey says, inwardly cringing. A cultural festival? When is she going to have time to arrange _that_? 

“Interesting,” Mr. Solo remarks. His dark amber eyes never leave her face. “With Spring Break coming up, you must have quite a committee selected to help you with this event.” 

Rey pushes down the urge to smack the smug grin off his face. How does he always manage to trap her? “I do,” she responds evenly. Rey beams at him as if she isn’t fantasizing about beating him to a pulp. 

“I look forward to reading your proposal,” he says smoothly. 

Then, still smirking, he leaves. 

* * *

She should have known things would only get worse. Classes go by in a blur. Each one adds more items to her planner so she multitasks in her office at lunch. 

Between correcting the semester’s budget and finishing her calculus problems, Rey scarfs down an energy bar. Mitaka squeaks something about how she needs to eat a real meal. Rey waves him off. She’s survived on far less.

By the end of the day, Rey is grateful to board the bus. The dull roar of traffic is nothing compared to the constant chattering of her peers. She completes her Advanced Chemistry reading and starts an outline for her Art History essay. When the bus reaches Koreatown, she hops off and wanders down the street to Tico’s Teahouse. 

The cafe’s exterior is quaint, well-maintained, and welcoming. There is no reason for anyone to suspect the interior would be any different. 

Rey ducks into the alley and enters through the service entrance. She is still in her Tatooine hoodie. Though the chances of anyone here recognizing her are slim, Rey doesn’t risk it. 

“Kira! You’re here!” A pair of arms envelope her as her overly enthusiastic best friend Rose hugs her. “How was school?” 

“Fine,” Rey assures her. 

She follows Rose into the locker room to change. Rey can see her friend is already in uniform. Carefully, she retrieves her own and switches out of her university clothes. 

“Paige says you can take the Saturday night shift and Sunday eight to eight, if you want,” Rose tells her. 

“Really? Thanks, that will be a great help.”

Rose has her lower lip caught in her teeth. “Rey, are you sure you aren’t taking on too much?” 

“Maz’s treatments aren’t getting any cheaper, plus I need new lab equipment to prepare for my midterms. I have to do this, Rose.” 

“Okay, I’m just worried about you,” her friend admits. 

“I’ll be fine,” Rey promises as she straightens up in her heels. She checks to make sure her headpiece is on properly, fixes an errant strand of hair, and slams her locker shut. “Ready?” 

Rose nods. 

_It’s only temporary_ , Rey reminds herself. She steps out of the back room and into the cafe, giving her customers her best smile. 

* * *

The afternoon shift feels longer than six hours. As she carries the trash out, Rey wonders what her mother is doing. She hopes Maz is following Doctor Ackbar’s instructions and taking it easy. 

With a great heave, Rey tosses the trash into the dumpster. This is the not-so-glamorous side of her job, not that she would consider the front of the house role any better. She wishes she didn’t have to work at the teahouse. It has nothing to do with her boss, Rose’s older sister, Paige. Rey finds Paige’s entrepreneurial skills empowering. She just doesn’t like to wear costumes or makeup or heels or—

“Madam President?” 

_No. It can’t be..._

Rey turns around slowly, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck rise. 

_Someone kill me_ , she thinks ruefully as she gazes up into the face of Ben Solo. 

“Well,” he laughs a little as he speaks, “this is a surprise.” He is shameless in the way his eyes drop from hers to take in her attire. The form-fitting black dress is accented with a frilly white apron, white stockings, and a pair of towering heels. He’s still taller than she is. “I thought scholarships students weren’t permitted outside jobs.” 

Rey can’t decide if she’s hot or cold. One second she’s freezing and her arms are covered in goosebumps; the next, she wants to rip her dress collar open because she can’t catch her breath. All her hard work— the countless hours of studying, the all-nighters she pulled between her and the campus board —it’s all gone. One word from Ben Solo’s lips and she will be expelled for sure. 

This opportunity is exactly the kind of thing he has been waiting for. This is it. It’s over. He knows and he’s going to destroy her. Rey won’t be able to earn her degree. She won’t become an engineer. Her heart stammers. What will she tell her mother? 

This will kill Maz.

Unbidden, tears well up in her eyes. She’s a terrible daughter. Her mother is sick. Rey’s only job was to get her help and she failed. She tried to do too much. She should have waited and gone back to school for her degree later. It was her fault. She was being selfish and now...

_Now..._

Warm hands on her shoulders. “Are you okay? Should I call someone?” 

Somehow, despite everything, she manages a watery laugh. He doesn’t understand. No one does. People assume because they’ve suffered similar situations that they know what she’s going through. They don’t. No one knows what she's been through or what she would give to make sure Maz is taken care of. 

She doesn’t tell him this. Instead, she says, “It’s a maid café.” 

He releases her, confusing marring his normally arrogant face. “What?”

“It’s a cosplay café where the waitresses act as servants for the guests and treat them as if we were working in their homes instead of a public setting,” Rey explains. “Paige wanted something unique.” 

“That’s...uh, not quite the word I’d use,” Ben responds, scratching the back of his neck. Is he blushing? “Isn’t this kind of thing demeaning for women?” 

“It wasn’t my first choice for a job,” she confesses. 

“So, why do it? Why work here?” 

Rey feels her lower lip tremble. Rose and Paige are the only ones who know about Maz’s condition, besides Poe and his boyfriend. There isn’t anyone else to tell. It’s not like she has time to make friends with everything on her plate. Classes, work, and caregiving takes up all her time. 

“How are you getting home?” Ben asks when she doesn’t answer.

“The bus.”

He scoffs. “Dressed like that?” 

Her eyes narrow. “No. I’m going to change.”

“Good. Go change. I’ll wait for you here and drive you home.” 

Rey stares at him. “No.”

“No?”

“I don’t know you. I’m not getting in the car with you,” she refuses. 

Ben chuckles. “I thought you knew everything there was to know about me. What was it you said? I am an infuriating womanizer whose only concern is what to blow his money on next?” 

“I...um.” Hearing him echo her insults makes Rey uncomfortable. She doesn’t like him, but that doesn’t give her the right to be cruel. 

“I’m not letting you take the bus home at this time of night,” he insists. 

“Okay.”

Ten minutes later, after she has helped Rose and Paige lock up, Rey finds Ben standing in the same spot. 

“You don’t have to drive me to Takodana,” she starts, suddenly feeling awkward around him. 

“It will give us time to talk,” he replies. “Come on.”

Ben drives a TIE, because, of course, he would, and Rey’s irritation doubles. His car is a streamlined piece of perfection. The engine hardly makes a sound as they zoom down the highway. The leather seats are softer than her mattress. Once he has her address in his GPS, she contemplates closing her eyes. A quick nap would be the perfect way to avoid talking to him. 

“Do you want to explain why you’re risking your education to play dress-up?” 

Rey isn’t sure why she does it. Maybe the stress of the situation and her long hours have finally caught up to her or maybe it’s because the burden has finally become too much to bear. Or maybe it’s the way Ben keeps glancing at her. She tells him everything. 

She starts with the day Maz fell in the tavern, how scared she’d been, and how long it took for EMS to arrive. Rey had to pay for the ambulance ride. She’d been shaking too hard to drive. 

Rey shares with him their search for a correct diagnosis, the treatment Maz had undergone, and how they’d turned over the management of the tavern to Maz’s long-time friend, Emmie. Without a steady income, the bills became too much. 

“I see,” he mutters. There is a pause before he asks, “You couldn’t get a different job?” 

Rey shakes her head. “No one else offers the flexibility I need. With my schoolwork and the club activities, my schedule is fluid. Rose and Paige let me switch up my shifts as needed. They’re lifesavers.” 

He mulls this over for a bit. “You didn’t choose Tatooine University because you wanted to go there, did you?” Ben inquires. “You went because they were the only ones who offered you a full ride, right?” 

She nods. “Even before my mom got sick, I knew college would be a stretch. We didn’t have a lot of money. If I wanted to get my engineering degree, I needed a full ride.” 

“Does your mother know how hard you work? Or the hours you keep?” 

“Why do you care?” Rey questions, glaring at him suspiciously. 

“Health isn’t just about your physical well-being. It’s also about your mental and emotional states. If you are run-down all the time, eventually, it’s going to affect your ability to help your mother. When she sees the toll it’s taking on you, she’ll be disappointed,” Ben states. 

“You don’t even know her!” 

“I know that’s how my mother would react,” he returns calmly. 

“Our life is a little different than yours,” Rey snapped. 

“Because we have money? Money doesn’t equate to health,” Ben points out. 

“No, but you at least have peace of mind. You can go wherever you need to, get whatever treatment you want. For us...,” she trails off as her voice cracks. “It’s just different, okay?” 

“Alright,” he relents softly. Ben pulls up to her house and unlocks the car door. 

She waits, knowing there is more to this conversation. Ben isn’t looking at her. His eyes are focused on the street, illuminated only by the glow of his headlights. 

“I won’t tell anyone about your side hustle,” he declares. 

“Thank you.”

“But you owe me a favor.” 

“What?” she cries indignantly. 

He is unaffected. Leaning across her, Ben pushes open the passenger side door. “I’ll see you soon.”

* * *

Rey feels as though she is walking on eggshells. It hasn’t even been twenty-four hours since Ben Solo encountered her outside of Tico’s Teahouse and already she’s dreading what sort of favor he will ask for. 

She hasn’t seen him around campus all day. His absence makes her suspicious. When her cultural festival proposal comes back approved with minimal notes, she becomes apprehensive. He is toying with her. Ben Solo knows he has her cornered and like a cat with a mouse; he is teasing her. Maybe he hopes she will internally combust. It seems like the kind of thing that would amuse him. 

The teahouse is busy when she arrives. Paige confirms her hours are set for the weekend. It’s a small win in an otherwise increasingly difficult situation. Rey changes quickly and goes out front to greet the next guest. 

When he walks in, she nearly faints. 

Ben stands patiently in the foyer, smirking. Rey feels the color drain from her face. This can’t be happening. He doesn’t seriously expect her to wait on him, does he?

Paige elbows her in the back, prompting her forward. With a forced grin, Rey says, “Welcome back, master.” 

Ben holds her gaze for a tense moment, then coughs to hide his chuckle. Rey seethes. If he thinks he can show up here and mock her, he’s got another thing coming. She’ll show him. Rey may not have been able to put him in his place at Tatooine but she will now.

Clearing her throat, she remembers the day Maz adopted her and plasters on a genuine smile. “May I escort you to your seat, master?” She gestures to a table in the back corner and is pleased to note the way Ben stops snickering to gape at her. He isn’t the first one to underestimate Rey. She delights in proving him wrong. 

She hands him the menu and stands at his side while he scans the options. “I’ll have the hibiscus-infused iced tea, please.”

“Right away,” Rey says with a brief curtsy. She tries to ignore the weight of his gaze on her back as she walks away. 

Rose is on her the instant she enters the kitchen. “Rey! Who is that?” 

“When we are working, it’s Kira, remember?”

“Okay,” Rose grumbles with a roll of her eyes. “Kira, who’s the guy?”

Rey shrugs indifferently. “A customer.” 

“Just a customer?” 

“Uh-huh.”

“Really?” Rose asks unconvinced. “Because I’ve seen customers make goo-goo eyes at you before. That’s not what this guy is doing.” 

“What’s he doing?” Rey asks, uninterested as she pours a glass of iced tea. 

“Eye fucking you.” 

“ _Rose!_ ” 

“Hey, I just call ‘em like I see them,” her friend returns with a wink. 

“It’s not like that.” Rey waves her off. 

“Then what’s it like?” 

“He’s a— he’s just a— uh.” Rey shakes her head. “It doesn’t matter what he is. He’s annoying and arrogant and I don’t want him here.” 

Before Rose can argue, she pushes past with Ben’s drink. It’s one iced tea. He’ll be gone before her next order is up.

* * *

Only he isn’t. 

Ben sits at his table throughout her entire shift, his amber eyes following her every move. It’s unnerving. She feels the silent challenge. Rey doesn’t back down. 

By the time the café closes, she’s exhausted. Her hands shake as she changes. It’s a quarter-mile walk to the bus depot. She can make it. 

Rey presses her forehead against her locker door. The metal is cool on her heated skin. She takes a steadying breath and begins her trek out of the alley. 

“Need a lift?” 

She blinks. Did he wait around all night just to take her home? 

“Come on,” Ben urges. “You have Canady’s essay due tomorrow, remember?” 

Rey doesn’t ask how he knows what classes she is taking or where they are in the syllabus. She’s too tired to understand those details are not the kind Ben should have access to. Her head nods and she crawls into the passenger seat. 

She’s out before they hit the highway. 

* * *

Avoiding Ben Solo turns out to be impossible. Rey should have known, considering she’s been on his shit list since the start of term. But really, does he have to come to the café every day? 

It’s been two weeks and she hasn’t gone a single day without seeing his smug face. Ben is there when she starts her shift, sitting at the same corner table. He waits until Rey is done and drives her home. She refuses each time. He insists. They argue. Somehow he always wins. 

During the drive to Takodana, Ben asks her about her day. She tells him about her classes and how the cultural fair prep is coming along. These topics are safe, easy. When he inquires how her mother is, Rey shuts down. She doesn’t want to discuss Maz with anyone, especially not the guy who is blackmailing her for some ambiguous favor he has yet to redeem.

Suddenly, it occurs to Rey that she doesn’t know anything about Ben. He’s been chauffeuring her around but she knows very little beyond his name, what car he drives, and his favorites off of the café menu. She mentions this to Rose, who tells her to ask him. 

“He’s not sticking around here for the tea,” Rose says with a waggle of her eyebrows. 

“Just the blackmail,” Rey mutters under her breath. 

“Kira,” Paige calls into the back room. “Your beau is here. _Again_.” 

Rose gushes, claiming it’s romantic how Ben only requests her. Rey tells her it’s creepy. He’s no better than a stalker— a blackmailing stalker.

“What are you doing here?” she asks him, making sure to angle away from Paige so her boss can’t see the way her face twitches in annoyance. 

“How else am I supposed to spend time with you?” 

Rey clenches her jaw. _Don’t make a scene. You’re at work,_ she reminds herself. 

“Allow me to escort you to your table,” she says, leading him to the corner. Ben takes a seat and Rey asks him if he wants his usual. 

“You remembered,” he croons, amber eyes shimmering with amusement. 

Like she could forget. He orders the same thing every day: hibiscus tea and katsu curry. 

As Rey takes his order to the kitchen, she wonders why he never eats dinner at home. Does he not know how to cook? She snorts. He’s Ben Solo. Whatever he wants, his personal chef can make. So what’s his reason for eating here? Rey admits their food is good but it’s not five-star level gourmet like she assumes he’s used to. Is he avoiding someone? 

She thinks back to the day in front of the board. Neither his mother nor his uncle had risen to defend him. Rey had been too swept up in her anger to recognize how odd that was. Weren’t families supposed to be on your side? Maz has always supported Rey, no matter what. 

“Here’s your tea, master,” she says, returning to his side. 

Ben smiles up at her. “Thank you, Kira.” 

At the café, all the girls use fake names. They’ve never had a problem with any of their customers, but Paige insists on it as a safety precaution. Rey has gotten used to it. 

Or so she thought. 

Hearing Ben call her Kira does a funny thing to her stomach. Rey wonders if she’s getting sick. She tries to recall when she last ate. 

“Rey?” His voice is low enough that no one else can hear. 

He must think she didn’t hear him because he reaches out and touches her wrist. His hand is almost twice the size of her own. It looks broad enough to span her entire torso. Her cheeks burn and she can’t look away. What’s wrong with her? 

“Good afternoon, master,” Paige greets Ben, appearing at Rey’s side and breaking her out of the trance. “I hope everything is to your liking today.”

“It is. Thank you,” he replies with a charming smile. 

“I’m so glad to hear it,” Paige returns. “Since you’re a friend of Rey’s, I wanted to let you know that we are having a themed event next month. Mark your calendar,” Paige invites Ben by handing him a flyer. 

Rey watches in horror as he scans the details. She sees the way his eyes widen in surprise. His lips turned upward. “A day at the beach,” Ben reads out loud. Her face turns scarlet. 

“That’s right,” Paige confirms. “We are going to decorate the café and offer extended hours since most of the staff will be on Spring Break. I’m hoping it draws the attention of new customers. Our rent went up this month and if we don’t bring in more revenue soon, I’m not sure what I’ll do.” 

Rey stares at Paige. Her boss hasn’t mentioned any problems with the landlord. Her throat tightens at the thought of Tico’s Teahouse closing. 

Paige and Rose are no strangers to misfortune. They lost both their parents in a car accident right after Paige’s eighteen birthday, leaving their eldest daughter to raise her younger sister. Paige made the best of things, finding a way to work part-time while earning a business degree online. By the time Rose graduated, they’d saved up enough money for Tico’s Teahouse. 

Rey didn’t want to think about what would happen to her friends if they were to lose their business. They’ve put everything they have into the café. 

“Have you considered doing an event offsite?” Ben suggests, handing the flyer back.

“I’d like to, but I don’t have the budget to rent a large enough space,” Paige admits. 

“I do,” Ben offers, surprising them both. “My family has a property in Naboo. It’s a rather popular Spring Break destination for students.”

“I don’t want to impose.” Paige waves her hands back and forth hastily but Rey can see her boss is considering it. 

“You won’t. No one goes there. Mom is too busy campaigning. My dad is flying around the world and my uncle...,” Ben trails off. Rey catches a flicker of sadness cross his eyes. Then he’s shaking his head and the moment is gone. “Let’s just say he isn’t a beach person.” 

“Oh,” Paige responds hesitantly. “Well, if you’re sure?” 

“Positive.”

“Only fools are positive,” Rey grumbles to herself. She was looking forward to working full shifts all Spring Break. The extra money would have come in handy with finals coming up. Of course, Ben would ruin that for her.

“How generous!” Paige exclaims, clapping her hands together excitedly. “How can we thank you?” 

“I’d like to request Kira for the entire event,” Ben states. 

Rey glowers at him. “Excuse me?” she hisses through clenched teeth. 

He shrugs, unaffected by her ire. “I don’t like to share.” 

She’s going to kill him. Rey is going to march into the kitchen and demand Zorii give her the sharpest knife. He won’t be grinning from ear to ear if she slices his face. That jerk. Who does he think he is? Paige isn’t going to agree to this. There is no way in hell. 

Paige makes an ‘awww’ sound that reminds Rey of Rose. “How sweet!” 

_No_ , Rey thinks in horror as she watches Ben smile like the cat who got the cream. _This cannot be happening._

* * *

“You’re mad.”

“You’re a pervert,” Rey snaps. 

His brow furrows. “What makes me a pervert?”

“You bought me for a week!”

He chuckles. “Is that what you think?” 

“It’s what I know,” she returns, crossing her arms in front of her. Rey shifts in the passenger seat of the TIE, staring out the window. She can’t look at him right now. 

“Rey, your friend needs help with her business. I want a change of scenery. You need a break. I thought this was a perfect solution,” Ben explains.

“You’re bribing my boss with a luxury villa so you have an excuse to hold me hostage for a week,” she says accusingly. 

“That’s one way of putting it.” 

“How would you phrase it then?” Rey challenges.

“I’m investing in a local business, supporting a hard-working entrepreneur, and seeing to the mental health of my friend.” 

“ _Friend_?” Rey repeats incredulously, turning to face him. “Is that what we are?” 

“What would you call us?” he inquires.

She opens her mouth to tell Ben that he’s a pain in the ass. His constant hovering gets on her nerves. Butting into her life isn’t necessary or wanted. She can take care of herself. Rey starts to say all of this but his gaze stops her. The way he’s looking at her is unfathomable. There is no reason Ben should be staring at her this way— like she’s his entire world. 

Her anger withers away, leaving behind confusion. Her stomach flips again. 

“See?” Ben smiles. “Friends.” 

They lapse into silence as Rey tries to unravel the mystery that is Ben Solo. She thinks about what Rose said in the shop.

“Ben?” 

“Yeah?” 

“What did you do all day before?” she asks.

“Before?” he echoes, unsure what she means. 

“Before you started coming to Tico’s Teahouse. Did you work? Go to the gym? Travel?” 

“All of the above,” he answers. “Being a trust-fund baby gets boring. I got a degree because that was what was expected of me. After that, I drifted between career options. Getting a job is easy. I could work anywhere I wanted because of my name. Whether or not I was qualified was a different story. Everyone has always given me exactly what I’ve asked for.” He stops to chuckle. “Everyone but you, Rey Kanata.”’

Despite everything, Rey finds herself grinning. “I guess not many people yell at the heir to the combined Skywalker-Organa fortunes?” 

“Nope.” 

“I’m sorry,” she apologizes. It’s been months since their altercation. Rey knows he isn’t fishing for her apology. She gives it to him freely. 

“I’ve already forgiven you.” 

“I know but—.”

“Honestly, it was refreshing,” Ben confesses. “Even if you were wrong, you stood by your convictions. You were being a leader, albeit an overprotective one. I can’t fault you for that. You’re the only person I know who isn’t afraid to tell me the truth. That’s why I like you.” 

“Y-you like m-me?” she stutters in disbelief. 

He smirks. “What gave it away?” 

Long after he drops her off, Rey still is unable to form a response. 

* * *

“What’s troubling you?” Maz asks the next morning. 

Rey glances up at her mother, noting the concern in her brown eyes. “It’s nothing.”

“I’ve never seen you turn down food,” Maz remarks. She sits next to Rey at their kitchen table and places a hand on her arm. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“There’s this guy on campus—.”

“Ah,” Maz says, grinning. 

“No, mom, it’s not like that,” Rey says hurriedly. “He’s not a student.”

Her mother’s eyes harden. “A teacher?” 

“No, no. He’s a donor. His family founded the school and he came by a few months ago to make sure all the funds were being allocated correctly,” Rey explains. 

“Why would that bother you?” Maz questions. 

“I made a mistake. He’s rich and I assumed some things— some not nice things.” 

“Child, wealth doesn’t ensure happiness. Only one’s choices can do that. Whether you have money or not doesn’t decrease the number of problems in your life. Being rich comes with its own set of issues, believe me. The best thing you can do in this life is to be kind to others and be kind to yourself,” her mother informs her. “Now, what exactly happened?” 

Rey shares what occurred in front of the Board of Directors and how Ben started rejecting her proposals. She does not mention the fact he has been visiting her at work or what her after school job is. Maz doesn’t need to worry about those things. 

“I still don’t understand, child.”

Rey sighs. She doesn’t want to leave Maz but they need the money so she breaks down and tells her mother about vacationing in Naboo...from Ben’s perspective. “He asked me to go on Spring Break with him. He says I need to take time to relax.” 

“I like him already,” Maz replies. 

“ _Mom_ ,” she groans. “I can’t just leave you here.” 

Maz sandwiches her face in between her wrinkled hands. “Rey, living for others is a noble pursuit but you can’t forget to live for yourself. You can’t hold yourself back for what-ifs. No one knows when their time will be up. _No one_. We have to make the most of the time we have. Go enjoy your youth.”

“What about you?” 

Her mother laughs. “What about me? I managed the tavern, duked it out with patrons when necessary, and raised a beautiful daughter all on my own. I think I can handle a week by myself.” 

Rey’s eyes brim with tears. Guilt settles in her gut— guilt at having thought so little of her mother. Maz is a strong woman. She taught Rey how to overcome her past. Maz was a role model for Rey from the second she adopted her. She has conquered mountains before. Cancer is merely one of them. 

“Now,” Maz says, sensing she has convinced Rey to go, “tell me more about this boy you’re seeing.” 

Rey is ashamed to admit she doesn’t know much about Ben. 

“A man’s actions are more meaningful than his words,” Maz advises. “From what you’ve told me, he is compassionate, thoughtful, and determined. These are all good qualities to have in a partner.” 

Rey drops her head onto the table with another groan. “I’m not marrying the guy! We’re just friends.” 

Maz grins knowingly. “We shall see.” 

* * *

The cultural festival kicks off a week before Spring Break. Tatooine’s campus lawn is a patchwork quilt of colors. Tents and canopies are decorated by each of the sponsoring clubs and create a small village the attendees can wander through. Rey eyes it all from the library steps, pleased by the progress her team made.

“Not too shabby, huh?” Poe prompts, nudging her. 

“Not at all,” Rey beams up at him. She glances around. “Where’s your boyfriend?” 

“Hux is finishing his shift at the International Students tent,” Poe answers. “Then we’re going to go check out the food trucks. Great idea, by the way.” 

Rey stares across the lawn to the overflow parking lot. It is lined with at least a dozen food trucks from the neighboring restaurants. After Ben approved her proposal, she called each of them, asking if they’d like to be a part of the event. Since a majority of their business was derived from the students at Tatooine, Rey thought the event would be mutually beneficial. Luckily, the business owners agreed. 

“You should come with us,” Poe suggests. “It’s been forever since the three of us hung out.” 

“I have to stay here and manage the event,” Rey reminds him. “Rain check?” 

“Yeah, alright,” he agrees. “If you don’t start making time for us soon, though, I’m going to stop by the tavern and tell your mom you’re working too hard.” 

“Mind if I join you?” Rey startles as Ben steps between her and Poe. “Madam President.” He greets her with a slight bow of his head. 

“Solo?” 

Rey’s eyes widen. “You two know each other?” 

Poe laughs as he claps his hands around Ben in a fierce hug. “Of course! We practically grew up together. I didn’t realize you two were acquainted.” 

“Didn’t she tell you?” Ben queries when Poe releases him. He loops an arm around her shoulders. “Rey is my girl.”

Rey watches as Poe’s eyebrows skyrocket into his hairline. He sputters for a few seconds while Rey stares at the ground, begging an earthquake to rip open the concrete and swallow her whole. She is saved from further humiliation by Hux’s arrival. 

“Hey, Sunshine. Hey, babe.” He kisses Poe’s cheek. 

Rey feels Ben’s arm tighten around her. “Sunshine. I like that,” he muses. She shoots him a disapproving look. Rey agreed to go with him to Naboo. She did not, under any circumstances, agree to be his girlfriend. 

“Who’s this?” Hux asks, his attention on how close Ben is to Rey. 

Poe makes the introductions. “Hux, this is Ben. Ben, my boyfriend, Hux.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Ben says as he shakes Hux’s hand. 

“Same,” Hux returns, eyeing Rey warily. “I didn’t realize Sunshine was seeing anyone.” 

“I’m not,” she mutters. 

“You’re a cruel woman,” Ben teases. He kisses the top of her head, keeping his arm around her. 

“Cut it out!” She bats him away, stepping out from under his hold. “You’re so embarrassing.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with a man expressing how he feels,” Poe comments. 

Rey rolls his eyes. Some friend he is. _Utterly useless._ She tries to make eye contact with Hux, hoping the brains of their relationship will catch on, but the redhead’s gaze is fixed firmly on Ben. 

“Are you a faculty member?” he inquires. 

“No, I came to support Rey. This event is the product of her ingenuity and hard work,” Ben replies proudly. 

She starts to protest, thinking he’s goading her into another verbal sparring match. Then Rey realizes Ben is serious. His compliment is one-hundred percent genuine. Her cheeks burn. 

_That’s why I like you._

Her stomach flips. She’s thought of little else since that night. 

When Rey isn’t at Tico’s Teahouse or in class, she’s with Ben. He’s taken to sitting with her in the Campus Activities Board office. She doesn’t know what he does on his iPad all day but, from what she can tell, he’s a diligent worker. Ben serves as a silent companion while she studies, does homework, and organizes events. Ben never interjects, never interrupts, and never initiates conversations while they are in the office. He saves all his conversation points for when he drives her to and from the teahouse. 

They talk about their childhoods. They discuss their taste in music, what their favorite books are, and how toxic social media is. At times, they disagree. The conversation tends to get heated. Neither one of them likes to be wrong and both are too stubborn to admit it, even if it’s true. 

Rey has begun to look forward to riding in the TIE, not because it’s a gorgeous marvel of engineering, but because she enjoys spending time with Ben. She’s grown used to his constant presence. When he isn’t with her, Rey thinks about all the things she needs to tell him, like how she earned extra credit in his uncle’s class, even though Luke Skywalker is a notoriously difficult grader. 

She doesn’t feel the urge to share those moments with Hux, Poe, Paige, or Rose. So why does she feel the need to tell Ben? He’s her friend like the rest of them. 

_Right?_

“Sunshine?” 

Rey blinks, snapping out of her reverie to find Hux and Poe watching her. “Sorry, what?”

“I asked if you were coming with us to get food?” 

“If you’re busy, I can grab you something,” Ben offers. “What are you hungry for?” 

She stares at him, trying to make sense of the strange sensation bubbling up in her chest. “Um…whatever you think is best. You know I’ll eat anything.”

He smirks. “I do.” 

Rey is frozen in her place as he leans down to kiss her. It isn’t a real kiss, she admonishes herself. It’s the type of kiss friends share, the kind that tickles the corner of your mouth. It’s chaste. It’s hardly a kiss at all, yet it leaves her craving more. 

She watches Ben, Poe, and Hux walk toward the parking lot and shakes her head. She’s being stupid. Ben and she are friends. _Just friends._

Rey repeats the sentiment. Her mantra doesn’t stop her from counting down the days until they leave. 

* * *

Naboo is a kaleidoscope of greens, blues, and every shade in between. The instant Ben puts the car in park, she is sprinting from the TIE down to the water. Rey waves at Rose, Paige, and the others as she darts by. She’ll help them unload after she gets to see the beach. 

Rey comes to a stop on the edge of the dock. Ahead, all she can see is miles of blue water. It meets the horizon, the colors blending into an indiscernible shade. The only way to tell the difference between sea and sky is that the lower one reflects light while the other is spotted with fluffy white clouds. It’s magnificent. 

“It really is,” a deep voice says from beside her. 

She turns to find Ben staring down at her. It’s only then that Rey realizes she spoke the words aloud.

“Thank you, Ben,” she says softly. 

His cheeks go pink and she’s intrigued by the color spreading upward to coat the tips of his ears. “You’re welcome.” 

“I can’t believe I’m here. This place is like something from a dream,” Rey observes.

“Would you like the grand tour?” he asks, offering her his arm like one of those couples in an old-fashioned film. 

Rey forgoes the formality and grabs his hand. She’s too busy dragging him to the house to note how his blush deepens. 

* * *

After wandering around for over an hour, Rey calls it quits. “You didn’t tell me you lived in a castle.”

“I don’t and it’s not a castle. It’s a villa,” he corrects.

She rolls her eyes. “Whatever. I should go help the others unpack.”

They head out through the main courtyard to the driveway. Half a dozen cars are lined up, though not a single one is as polished as the TIE. Rey goes over to Paige and Rose’s beat-up VW van. The vintage vehicle is on its last legs. Rey has patched her up more times than she can count. Ben helps Zorii and Tallie while Rey loads up her arms with bags.

She thinks the Tico sisters packed up the entire café. There are costumes, beauty products, and even extra bikinis. Rey silently thanks Ben for requesting her. She doesn’t feel like parading around in her swimsuit all week to be ogled by strangers.

As the staff gets situated in their quarters, Rey wanders around trying to locate hers. The teahouse staff has been paired up— Rose with Paige, Tallie with Jess, and Zorii with Phasma. Rey assumes she’s been given a room by herself because she’s not working on the beach with them. When Rey reaches the end of the corridor, all she finds is a pair of glass doors leading out onto the terrace.

“There you are.” A hand settles on her lower back.

“Ben, where am I sleeping?” Rey asks.

His typical roguish smirk accompanies the answer. “Upstairs with me.”

She bristles. “What?”

“The main suite is on the third floor,” Ben clarifies. “Since we’ll be spending time together, I thought it would be easier if we roomed beside each other.”

Rey breathes a sigh of relief. “Oh, okay, yeah that makes sense.”

She follows him to the top floor of the villa, admiring the white marble flooring and gold accents on the plaster ceiling. The house is pretentious but she has to admit that it is also beautiful. Just like its owner.

“This is where you’ll be staying,” Ben announces, opening the double doors to reveal an enormous bedroom.

The creamy white walls are broken up by large windows and two sets of doors that lead out onto a private balcony overlooking the water. Fine wood furnishings and paintings decorate the rest of the space. Rey doesn’t care about those details. She’s much more interested in the view. Brushing past Ben, she steps out into the sunlight, gazing happily at the stretch of blue below.

“We could go swimming later if you’d like,” he offers.

Her demeanor shifts. “Uh, no, that’s alright. I should unpack and catch up on some reading for class.”

Her admiration for the water is only paralleled by her fear of it. Having grown up in Jakku, Rey never had the opportunity to be around water. Takodana has Lake Nymeve, but Maz was too busy running the tavern to take her. Rey had only seen it from afar.

“Rey.”

She avoids his eyes. It doesn’t prevent him from prying. By now, he knows her well enough to understand when she’s upset.

“I can’t swim,” Rey confesses begrudgingly.

His arm wraps around her, drawing her to his chest. Ben holds her, gently stroking his fingers down her back. The gesture is so soothing, Rey forgets to be angry with him for invading her personal space.

“I’ll teach you,” he decides.

“You won’t let me drown?” She means it as a joke but her voice wavers.

“I won’t let anything bad happen to you,” Ben promises.

They start out slowly. Rey is nervous about going in deeper than waist-height. Being able to see her toes is reassuring. She’s thankful the water in Naboo is crystal clear. She can’t imagine having to learn at the lake where it’s murky and you can’t see anything.

“Move your arms like this and pump your legs like you’re riding a bike,” Ben says as he demonstrates how to tread water.

Rey mimics his movements, drawing her legs up far enough so she doesn’t touch the sandy bottom.

Once she masters the basics, Ben convinces her to go out a bit further. He holds out his hand. When her fingertips graze his palm, he closes his hand around hers and guides her deeper.

Rey is nervous, but Ben doesn’t let go of her hand.

He shows her how to do the front crawl. It’s a limited demonstration due to their connection. Rey struggles to move while maintaining contact so Ben suggests he stand by her waist to catch her in case she starts to sink.

Her first few strokes are tentative. She’s afraid to put her face down in the water, which makes the entire process impossible.

“I’m right here,” Ben says reassuringly.

Cautiously, Rey releases her grip on his hand. Her body bobs in the water and her legs kick out reflexively to keep her head above the surface. She thrashes.

Ben’s voice grounds her. “You’re fine. You’re safe.”

Rey locks eyes with him. He’s right there, close enough to intervene if necessary. She pushes her fear down and dunks her head into the saltwater.

It’s refreshingly cool. The rest of her body has acclimated to the temperature of the water but her face is hot from the sun.

Curious, Rey opens her eyes. She can see the white sand below. A pink shell is overturned a couple of feet away and there is a school of silver fish maneuvering around to her left. The world beneath the waves is whimsical. She loves it.

Her attempts are jerky. Finding the proper rhythm is challenging because Rey feels the need to stop to see if she can still stand every few strokes.

Ben is quiet as he watches her. He gives her enough space to figure out the flow on her own while keeping close so she doesn’t get scared.

Eventually, Rey cuts through the water with ease. She’s not going to the Olympics any time soon but at least she knows she won’t drown if she falls off the dock. Rey’s smiles in satisfaction. She did it. She learned how to swim. Maz would be proud.

Just as Rey thinks about calling her mother, something skirts across her foot. She screams, “Ben!” Rey’s arms windmill frantically as she races back to him.

He gathers her in his arms. She clings to him like a koala on a tree. Her heart beats wildly in her chest as the adrenaline rush works its way through her system.

“It’s alright. I’ve got you,” he assures her. Rey glances down to see one of the silver fish swimming by. Ben chuckles. “Not exactly a shark is it?”

She smacks him. “Don’t be a jerk.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he responds teasingly.

Ben doesn’t remove his arms from around her and Rey realizes how close they are. Her hands are on his shoulder and her legs are locked around his waist. He’s broad everywhere, from his shoulders to his hips. She can barely wrap herself around his girth. If they weren’t neck-deep in the ocean, their position would definitely be considered inappropriate.

She can’t find it in herself to care.

Her skin is bronze against his pasty white complexion. This close she can see his flesh is dotted with moles. Absently, her thumb brushes over one on the side of his neck. Ben shivers. Rey wonders how he’d react if she kissed him there. Her cheeks redden. It has nothing to do with the sun.

“Maybe we should go inside,” Ben suggests. “I wouldn’t want you to get burned on the first day.”

“Alright,” Rey agrees.

Neither of them moves.

“Rey.”

His hands slip lower until they are under her thighs. He brings her so close that her chest presses against his. Rey feels herself going under, like the tide pulling a shell out to sea. She submits willingly, eyes closing as she draws nearer.

“Rey!”

She jolts and glances over her shoulder.

Rose is running through the surf, waving excitedly at them. “Wanna play beach volleyball?”

She turns back to Ben.

“Come on, Madam President,” he says, shifting her so he’s giving her a piggyback ride. “Let’s see what you can do in the sand.”

* * *

Volleyball is followed by a quoits tournament. Rey knows Ben is competitive but she doesn’t expect her coworkers to be equally aggressive. Zorii goes head-to-head with Phasma, while Tallie and Jess duke it out. In the end, it’s Phasma against Ben. When their host wins, he’s generous. He buys them all dinner.

The gesture of goodwill eases everyone’s competitive nature. They gather around as Phasma builds a bonfire out of driftwood. By the time the pizza arrives, any lingering discontent about the outcome of the match is gone. Everyone is chatting merrily, taking advantage of their slice of paradise.

Rey goes to thank Ben only to find him strolling away. She follows down the beach, unperturbed by the dark. The moonlight illuminates her path.

For every step Ben takes, Rey has to take two. “Hey, wait up,” she calls.

He halts and peers over his shoulder at her. His eyes widen. “Rey.”

“Where are you going?” she asks, finally catching up to him.

“Just felt like taking a walk. Join me?” He extends his hand to her.

Rey places her hand in his. Ben walks slower with her at his side. “Thank you for letting us stay here,” she begins. “I know the others are enjoying it almost as much as I am.”

“You’re having fun?”

“Of course! I’ve always dreamed about the ocean, but today I got to experience it. Reality is so much better,” Rey reveals.

“I’m glad.”

“Why isn’t your family here?” she asks. He frowns so she quickly adds, “If this were my house, I’d never leave.”

“That’s ironic, considering you accused me of holding you hostage,” he returns, giving her an amused grin.

“Don’t change the subject,” Rey scolds.

Ben sighs. “My family is complicated. Mom has always been a career woman. Dad suffers from wanderlust. Even when they are in the same room at the same time, things are tenuous. What I remember the most about my childhood is their bickering. I guess that’s why my mom turned me over to my uncle. She thought he could raise me better than she could. He wasn’t much better but at least he was present.”

“I’m sorry,” Rey says, squeezing his hand.

“It’s fine.”

“No, it isn’t,” she insists. “Every child deserves a loving home, a safe place to grow.”

“I found my own way,” Ben tells her.

“It sounds lonely,” she remarks.

“It was.”

They continue on, traveling further away from the bonfire and the lights of the villa. Rey listens to the waves crashing on the sand, dragging shells and pebbles along the shoreline. It’s nature’s lullaby.

“Ben, why did you reject my fund proposals?”

He freezes. She feels him go tense and glances up. He is staring at the ground, a mixture of emotions on his face. “I wanted a reason to talk to you,” he confesses. “After you shouted at me, I figured asking you out wasn’t an option so I improvised.”

“You really pissed me off.”

He chuckles and runs a hand through his hair. “I know. It wasn’t one of my brighter ideas.”

“So when you turned up at the teahouse?” she prompts.

“It was an accident. I was at the market for curry. I didn’t know you worked there,” Ben admits. “Afterwards, I thought if I visited regularly, maybe with time, you’d stop hating me.”

“I don’t hate you,” she tells him.

He laughs. “Strongly dislike?”

Rey shakes her head.

“Mildly intrigued?” he guesses.

“Getting warmer.”

He raises an eyebrow and tries again. “Flattered?”

“Closer,” Rey responds, positioning herself in front of him.

His free hand slides across her cheek before cupping her face. “Are you interested?”

“That depends.”

“On?”

“Whether or not you are planning on holding that favor over my head?”

Ben smirks. “I’m glad you brought it up because I’ve been waiting for the right time to say it.” 

“You know what you want?” 

Ben’s answer is a kiss. His lips slot over hers perfectly. He doesn’t rush or push too firmly against her. He savors the moment, feeling the delicate balance of their mouths pressed together. Compared to the handful of kisses she’s received in her life, Rey finds this one in a universe of its own. It’s unexpectedly tender with a hint of fire and a touch of possessiveness. It’s Ben. 

“I want you to quit the teahouse.” 

Rey’s eyes abruptly. “What?” 

“I told you. I don’t like to share,” he says by way of explanation. 

“But…but I still have my mom’s medical bills.”

“They’ve been covered by the Naberrie Foundation,” Ben informs her. Rey stares at him as he fishes his phone out of his pants and pulls up an email confirmation. 

She can’t believe what she’s seeing. Shaking her head, Rey blurts out the next issue, “The tavern mortgage.” 

“Paid off.” 

With a swipe of his thumb, he shows her a website. Lars Homestead International is dedicated to the revitalization of neighborhoods, including historical renovations and community events. Their headline article reads, “GoFundMe campaign for Takodana Tavern a Success!” Rey sees a six-figure number in the margins and can hardly stop herself from running back to the villa to call her mother. Maz has to know about this. Why hasn’t she said anything? 

“Ben, I appreciate your help, but I can’t accept this. It’s your money, you should do what you want with it,” she protests. 

“I am. You take care of everyone around you, Rey. For once, let someone take care of you. Let _me_ take care of you. That’s what I want.” 

Rey stares at him in disbelief. “You’re serious.” 

It’s a statement, not a question because the more he talks the more she realizes that he’s planned this. Everything from the beach weekend in Naboo to her discovery of his involvement in the clearing her of debt has been strategically orchestrated. This was what he was busy working on when they were in her office. The charity who took over her mother’s treatment is named for his grandmother. The small business conservation company is named for his uncle. Ben has taken the broken pieces of her life and melded them with the broken pieces of his own. He’s made a new world for them. 

Tears blur her vision. “Why? Why would you do all this for me?’ 

He wipes her cheeks clean. “I thought it was obvious. I love you, Rey Kanata.” 

Rey buries her face in his chest as she clings to him. She will never let him go. “I love you too.” 

“I know.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama (aka Maid Sama) is available on Netflix or you can read the manga [here](http://www.mangareader.net/kaichou-wa-maid-sama/1/2). Also, Maid cafes are a real thing. Look it up. 


End file.
